


Christmas Fanart

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming Boyfriends doing some Christmas Shopping!</p><p>Rin insists on carrying all the presents they buy while Haru eats the kfc they bought for the group party later~</p><p>(I want to say I drew the kfc bit bc I heard eating kfc on christmas is popular in Japan, but I have to admit, I really wanted to draw Haru eating fried chicken after hearing him eat karaage in the Visual Story CD orz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverwife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=riverwife).



> A note to riverwife: I know you requested a rinharu NGE au but this is what I’ve made (/o \\) After finals I promise to draw your request if you’d still want me to~ But for now, I hope you like this! I hope you’ll have an awesome Christmas and a great start to a grand New Year!


End file.
